Sweets, a collection of pokespe drabbles
by rainbowsandbutterflies888
Summary: The PokeSpe characters are craving something sweet! What's gonna happen? More importantly, what romance will bloom? Seven sweet 500-word ficlets on our favorite characters. Features SpecialShipping, OldRivalShipping, MangaQuestShipping, FranticShipping, HaughtyShipping, AgencyShipping, and SoulSilverShipping. Rated Kplus because I'm paranoid. ON HIATUS FOR NOW
1. SpecialShipping-Gum

**A/N: I'm going to start a series of 500-word** **drabbles featuring our favorite Pokespe characters and sugary treats! I hope you like it!**

 **First chapter: Specialshipping, Gum**

 **Reviews always appreciated!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

 **Now onto the story!**

* * *

Yellow was craving something. Scribbles were evident as they looped carelessly across her sketchbook, she was so exhausted. Something sweet, something with just enough freshness to wake her up from her exhausted daze.

 _Gum._

Smiling slightly, she reached into her pocket to pull out a crumpled silvery wrapper. Frowning, she reached into her pocket again, feeling around for a solid piece of wrapper. She could feel a cardboard container. Grinning, she whipped it out and opened it, only to find just one stick still sitting, hidden in the corner of the box.

Taking hold of the end of the silver wrapper, she carefully unwrapped the gum to reveal a light pink stick with a red center. She smiled widely.

Strawberry gum. Her favorite, mint had always hurt her tongue anyways, and bubblegum was too sweet. But strawberry? Perfect.

Licking her lips, she was about to pop it into her mouth when...

"Yellow!"

Startled, she nearly dropped the gum, but managed to grip it at the end of her fingertips. Looking up, she saw...Red.

Yellow blushed pink before saying, "Hi."

Red, her crush ever since they met. How or why, she never knew. Blue always teased her about it, anyways, so keeping it down-key was essential to both her social life and her humility.

"What're you doing up here anyways? I thought only I ever went here."

Yellow looked around a bit.

"Well, I sorta discovered here by accident..."

To be honest, Yellow had stumbled upon the glen while exploring the edge of Viridian City. She had been pleasantly surprised to find the light, happy glen, full of cheerful Pokemon. There, she had found an injured Poliwag and was healing it. Seeing how happy it was, she had been attempting to draw it, but only managed to draw scribbles, from how tired she was after healing it. Thus, she had opened the gum.

Red nodded as she told her story, before noticing the small pink rectangle still sitting on the palm of her hand.

"Hey, is that gum? Can I have some?"

Yellow stopped her rambling before looking longingly at the gum. Slowly, she pressed it into his hand.

 _I can always get some later..._

"Whoa, thanks! Hey," he noted that she wasn't attempting to get more. "What about you? Weren't you gonna eat some too?"

Yellow shook her head slightly. "Uh, that was the last piece."

Red blanched. "What? No, lemme give this back to you, then."

Yellow shook her head again. "It's okay, you can have it."

Red lit up, an idea apparent. "How about we split it?"

Yellow hesitated. "Are you sure? Don't you want a whole piece?"

Red shot her a _duh_ look. "Course I wanna share? What respectable guy wouldn't share with his girlfr-I mean, friend!" His face was now crimson.

Yellow laughed and blushed, reaching over to tear the strip in half.

"Okay."

Their hands slowly intertwining, they laughed as they enjoyed the fresh, minty sweetness.

* * *

 **A/N: How was that? Personally, I don't think it was that good. It's actually really hard to write such a short little** **ficlet!**

 **Next chapter: OldRivalShipping, Cookies**

 **But anyhow, thanks for reading, and see you soon!**

 **Yours in demigodishness,**

 **RainbowsandDemigods888**


	2. OldRivalShipping-Cookies

**A/N: So far this story has...not reached the level of views I was expecting. But that's okay! I'm gonna post this anyways. I hope you all like it!**

 **Chapter 2: OldRivalShipping, Cookies**

 **Reviews ALWAYS appreciated!**

 **Now, onto the story!**

* * *

"Oh, GREENIE!"

Green groaned and looked up from his work. He saw an unnaturally cheery Blue skipping over, a straw basket looped around her arm. Green sighed. Usually when she was that cheery, it was because she either: a) wanted something from him, or b) wanted him to join her on spying on the other Dexholders.

"...What is it now?"

Blue pouted. "And here I almost thought you wanted to see me!..."

Green glared at her.

Blue went on. "Well, anyways, I was with my best junior friend Sapphie-"

Far away, Sapphire sneezed, making Ruby cringe and hand over a handkerchief.

"-and we were baking together! I'm not sure why, Sapphire's never been the baking type to me, she's always rolling around in the mud and throwing things around, ya know? And then she wouldn't even tell me what she was baking, I mean, come on! But-"

Green rubbed his temples. "And your point?"

Blue smiled, and held out a basket. "I made cookies!"

Green looked into the basket. ... _Gingersnap?_

"...How did you know it was my favorite?"

Blue looked hesitant for a second, before pepping back up to her usual brightness and said, "I have my sources!"

Green cocked an eyebrow. "...Did you bribe my sister into telling you?"

Blue giggled. "A magician never reveals her secrets!"

 _Yep, she bribed her._

Blue stared at him before pulling him over to the basket. "Hey, what's the point of me bringing over cookies and you don't even try one? I mean, they're your favorite! Come on, please?" Green instead made a move to get back to work.

Blue looked slightly hurt. "Well, I thought you were gonna, anyways," Her eyes dimmed faintly and her shoulders slumped. She was about to leave when Green sighed and plucked a cookie from the basket. Her hopes high again, she turned around, an elated smile on her face.

 _Agh! Stupid Green! You've got work to do, you know? And plus, you know Blue! She's probably put some aphrodisiac in it or something!_

But Green's brain couldn't stop his heart, especially when he saw the hurt look on Blue's face. He wasn't sure why, but as cheesy as it was, he really just wanted to turn the frown upside down. Examining the cookie carefully, making sure there was not poison or a sleeping pill, he decided to break off a tiny piece and put it in his mouth.

Chewing carefully, Green couldn't help but let out a small smile, reminiscing when he was younger, baking gingersnaps with his sister. Blue noticed, and put her hands to her mouth, her mood instantly brightened.

Blue dropped the basket at his desk. "Well, I'll leave you to it!" And before anyone could stop her, she landed a kiss straight onto his cheek before skipping away.

Green returned to his work, a small smile adorning his face and a flaming red blush on his cheeks.

* * *

 **A/N: How'd you like that? Nice and fluffy. I tried to make them the least OOC as possible. So, how did I do? Leave a review down below! And if you need to give me some criticism, I'll take it! You have no idea how hard it is to write only 500 words.**

 **Thanks for reading so far!  
**

 **Yours in demigodishness,**

 **RainbowsandButterflies888**


	3. MangaQuestShipping-Gummy Bears

**A/N: I hope the very few readers reading this have been satisfied so far!**

 **3rd Chapter: MangaQuestShipping, gummy bears**

 **As always, reviews always appreciated!  
**

 **Now onto the fic!**

* * *

Crystal sighed. She was exhausted. She couldn't wait for some peace and quiet. Wrapping up her work, she was putting her lab coat away when-

"SUPER SERIOUS GIRL! KRIIIIIIIS!"

Crystal groaned. "What now, Gold?"

Gold ran up, his billiard cue dancing around jubilantly in the air. Crystal wondered why his other arm was hidden protectively behind his back. "I have a giiiiiift for you!" He exclaimed excitedly, almost hopping up and down from his sheer exuberance.

"...What is it?"

Gold couldn't take it anymore, and yelled, "CANDY!" effectively frightening many of the lab helpers scattered around the large room.

Crystal sighed again. "Gold, you know I don't eat candy. It's bad for your teeth and I would like to keep mine from rotting-"

"Not just any candy! THE candy!"

Crystal facepalmed. "What is this 'amazing candy' you speak of?"

Gold fake-pondered for a moment. "Hmm, we'd better take this conversation outside."

Crystal tilted her head. "Why? I mean, we can just carry it out in here. Besides, I have to pack up for the day, and I-" Her voice was cut off by the fact that Gold had already strutted out the door, still not revealing whatever candy he was holding.

Irritated, Crystal stormed out behind him.

Once outside, Crystal crossed her arms and glared at him. "What kinda candy is so important that you have to drag me all the way out here?"

Gold smiled mischievously. "Nah, I brought you out here 'cause I know when you see this, you're gonna scream louder than a Loudred."

Sitting down on a nearby bench, Crystal glanced at him accusingly. "Alright then, show me!"

Gold whipped the bag out of his pocket. "Ta-da!"

Crystal stared at it before her eyes widened and she let out a very, un-Crys-like squeal. As predicted, it was extraordinarily loud.

"GUMMY BEARS!"

Crystal lunged for the bag, only for Gold to instantaneously throw the bag straight on top of his billiard cue, dangling it as Crystal reached anxiously for it. "Ah-ah, you're gonna have to share with me." Crystal pouted, but nodded anyways. Gold was privately amused at how her personality changed entirely when given her favorite treat.

Ten minutes later, Crystal and Gold had almost polished the bag of gummies. Only one was left, an orange one. It just so happened to be Crystal's favorite. She was about to grab it, when Gold snatched the bag away from her.

Gold held out the bag far away from Crystal, smiling wickedly. "Nope, you're not gonna get it unless...you kiss my cheek." Confident she was going to refuse, he was shocked when she instead blushed a furious red and pecked his cheek, snatching the bag along with it. Gold sat there, stunned, as Crystal popped the gummy in her mouth, chewing happily. A growing pink tinge spread through his cheeks as he stared adoringly at Crystal.

 _Man. She's still full of surprises..._

* * *

 **A/N: Looks like Crystal will do anything for that gummy bear! I hope they don't sound to OOC.**

 **Next up will be FranticShipping!**

 **Thanks all for reading!  
**

 **Yours in demigodishness,**

 **RainbowsandButterflies888**


	4. FranticShipping-Brownies

**A/N: Well! Hello all, I'm so sorry I've been MIA for so long. I'm back though, so everyone have fun with this little thing.**

 **Reviews always appreciated!**

* * *

Ruby was relaxing at the hideout, when a frantic-looking Sapphire burst in, her eyes quickly surveying the scene. Spotting Ruby, her eyes widened before she immediately hid what she was holding behind her back.

Ruby raised his eyebrow. "What's so secret that you have to keep from me?" Sapphire...blushed? and backed off. "Nah-it's nothin' much. Um, I gotta go." But before she could dash out, Ruby gripped her hand with surprising strength and pulled her back. Trying to ignore the warmth on her cheeks, Sapphire quickly hid her surprise behind her. She had been planning to put something on it, but... "Tell me what it is."

Sapphire sighed. _Well, I'm here now. May as well give it ta him, anyhow._

Blushing, she held out the tin in her hand. Ruby stared at it, before his mouth curved into an amused smile.

"...Brownies?"

Sapphire groaned, and Ruby immediately burst out laughing. "Wait, you're kidding me, right?"

Sapphire growled and gritted her teeth. "No, senior Blue dragged me along with her ta make treats, somethin' about 'making gingerwhatevers for Green or somethin'. So naturally, I had ta make somethin' too. So I made this." Skeptically, Ruby plucked a chocolatey square out of the tin. Quickly, he popped a piece into his mouth. Chewing, he couldn't help his smile as the sweet flavor overtook his mouth.

"This is...really good."

Sapphire couldn't help the small blush forming over her cheeks. "...Thanks. It...was mah grandma's family recipe. I decided ta try it-a...ah...A-CHOO!" She suddenly sneezed, loudly and violently. Ruby sighed and handed her a handkerchief before taking another one of the squares and breaking it in two. Popping one of the pieces in his mouth, he then reached over to Sapphire, holding the chocolate sweet in front of her mouth. "Try it."

Sapphire shook her head, trying to ignore her empty stomach. "Nah, I made it for ya. Can't eat someone else's gift." Just then, Sapphire's stomach grumbled-loudly.

Ruby smirked. "Your stomach says otherwise." Sapphire scowled and blushed again. She opened her mouth to say another retort when Ruby took his chance. Fumbling with the square, he managed to pop the chocolatey square into her mouth.

Sapphire chewed the brownie immediately before her mouth formed an elated grin. "Mmm...wait, is this yours?!" She frantically attempted to apologize, but Ruby wouldn't take it. "Nah, it's fine. Besides, I can't eat this all."

Sapphire smiled evilly and snatched away the tin. "You're gonna hafta catch me first!" Hopping up from her seat, she dashed off around the hideout. Ruby sighed and got up. "BARBARIAN! Come back here!" Laughing, Sapphire only stuck out her foot, making Ruby trip and fall flat on his face. Howling with laughter, her shaky hands barely were able to toss the tin onto a stable platform. Scowling, Ruby glared, before smiling.

 _Heh. Thanks for the surprise, wild barbarian._

* * *

 **A/N: Well! That took an awfully long time! Sorry for the wait. Also, if this sounds to OOC, let me know. I want to make sure that this doesn't seem bad.**

 **Thanks for sticking to these one-shots!**

 **Yours in demigodishness,**

 **RainbowsandButterflies888**


	5. HaughtyShipping-Chocolate

**A/N: I'M BACK! Nothing much to say, it's all explained in my other story.**

 **Reviews, as always, are appreciated!**

 **Now onto the drabble!**

* * *

Pearl was lounging around in the hotel room, bored out of his mind. Dia had gone out to do something...was it an eating contest? Whatever it was, it wasn't very interesting by Pearl's standards.

The door creaked open, and in walked Platina, carrying a gold trimmed box with a silk ribbon wrapped around it. She carefully perched on the bed near the blonde, and held out the box.

"I bought chocolates."

As if right on cue, Pearl's stomach grumbled.

Smiling to herself, Platina opened the box, revealing a tastefully arranged interior, full of decadent chocolates. Pearl's mouth watered at the delicious smell, before realizing something. The gold on the box, the _silk ribbon_ -who even has those anymore?...and the fact that Platina was the one holding said box was already warning enough.

"Hey, Missy-I mean, Platina, how much are these?"

Platina put a couple of fingers to her face. "Hmm...I'd probably say...A little more than 90000 Pokedollars, I think? It's Godiva. A delicious brand by the way. Did you know their cocoa beans are..." She went on, failing to detect the awed look on Pearl's face.

"NINETY GRAND? But that's..."

"I know, you'd think it'd be much more expensive, considering the quality, but..."

Pearl facepalmed and fell back onto the bed.

"Geesh, if it's that expensive, why're you giving it to me? Chocolate's never been my favorite anyways."

Platina's mouth formed a small smirk. "Well, if that's so, then why, pray tell, was your mouth practically running like a faucet just seconds ago?"

Pearl's face reddened. "I'm just sorta hungry. I didn't get much lunch-"

Platina interrupted him by placing a truffle close to his mouth. "Then eat."

Pearl gently pushed her away. "No! I mean, you literally just said they're 90000 Pokedollars! You shouldn't waste your money on me! Dia would love it so much more than me, he practically lives for sweets, and-"

Platina looked to the floor, a sad look on her face. "But what if I didn't get the chocolates for Dia?" Her soft tone effectively shut up his rambling.

"Uh-" he muttered, a blush quickly spreading through her face.

Grinning, she gently put the truffle in his mouth. Instinctively, he began to chew.

"Mmm, this is really good..." Suddenly realizing what he was eating, he nearly spit it out before Platina laughed. "I'm not going to eat it when you disgorge it from your mouth, so you may as well keep it in there."

Pearl, still blushing slightly, swallowed it. "Missyyyyyyyyyyyyy..."

Platina pointed her nose upwards. "Don't call me Missy. We went over this."

Pearl groaned. "Again with the...geez, never mind."

Platina smiled. "I am serious, though. Would you like to share? I didn't just get these for myself."

Pearl rolled his eyes, grinning. "Well, when you put it that way, how can I resist?"

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry it took so long. For a while, I had writer's block, and I worried a lot over how to make this story differentiate between this story and the FranticShipping story. So...yeah.**

 **Thanks for sticking to this fic.**

 **Next is ChessShipping, or AgencyShipping depending on who you ask.**

 **Yours in demigodishness,**

 **RainbowsandButterflies888**


End file.
